Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${16-(-y-8)}$
Answer: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 16 {-1(}\gray{-y-8}{)} $ $ 16 + {y+8} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ y + {16 + 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ y + {24}$ The simplified expression is $y+24$